In both stand-alone and network systems, a user may connect a computer, such as a personal computer (PC) or server, to one or more peripheral devices. The peripheral devices may be one or more hardcopy devices, such as a printer, a facsimile, a scanner or a photocopier. Other peripheral devices may also be attached to the computer including disk drives, CD-ROMs and other storage devices, as well as audio and video equipment.
For the hardcopy devices, it is possible to have a single device, referred to as a multi-function peripheral (MFP), perform multiple functions including printing, copying, faxing and scanning. Using an MFP provides several benefits. For example, an MFP has a small footprint for the combination of functionality. It saves cost for low-duty use by sharing toner or ink for printing, copying and faxing. An MFP also provides a single device for all document/paper-related needs, which requires less to learn if you need all the functionality provided.
Like some other hardcopy devices, the MFP stores certain information for proper operation. For example, to receive a fax, the MFP stores a fax number. Operating in a network accessible via a LAN or via the Internet, the MFP stores an address, such as an IP address. The MFP may also store custom information that is used by the user to control the operation of the MFP. For example, the MFP may store an address book used by the user to identify where to send a fax or an e-mail. The MFP may also store setting information, such as resolutions and fonts to use when printing a document or receiving a fax.